mitscratchfandomcom-20200213-history
Scratch News
March 27 2019: Featured Projects Miner Simulator by @McFennec Original Song: ★ Outer Space ★ [collab] by @Samrya Steven and the Umbrella by @StevenTheSquare Gone Fishin' 3D by @JWN91248 Chinese Landscape Painting || Parallax by @caterpillarstyle Featured Studios ★ Book Club ★ Owner: @cinnamonday Personality Quizzes Owner: @-EndlessOcean- ☆Vector Anime☆ Owner: @key01134 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/277839118/[https://scratch.mit.edu/studios/6031935/ — Multiplayer Games —] Owner: @JoZaJaB138 π - Pi Day 2019 - π Owner: @PegasusHT Week of 3/27 - 4/2 FPC: @MistyRain17 SGT Judge's Cuts | When The Party's Over AMV by @SCerulean How to: Haiku! by @WhiirlWorld What is LGBTQ+? by @megamath1221 Maddy - - - - by @-Vanilly- Star Siege! by @BoxboyGames Scratch Design Studio - Monochromatic English | Deutsch | 正體中文 | 简体中文 | 日本語 | Bahasa Indonesia | Türkçe | 한국어 | Français | Español | বাংলা | हिन्दी There are dozens of colours around us and they are important for things we do every day. But how would things look if there was only one colour? In this SDS we are looking for projects which are monochromatic, which means that they only use the shades of one colour (For example, dark red, light red, bright red, pink, etc). This theme is very open, so feel free to make any kind of project you would like; from games to animations, to art, to stories, the possibilities are endless! In order to encourage creativity, along with the requirement of the project being monochromatic, your project must be interactive in order for it to be eligible to be added. Stuck? Here are some ideas to help you get started: -Create a piece of interactive artwork using only the colour orange. -Create a platformer where the player must venture through a planet of green objects. -Create an interactive story about a person who wakes up to discover everything is purple. Feel free to use your own ideas as well! _____ To have your project added to the studio, please post a comment with a link. You can find a link to your project by clicking the ‘Copy Link’ button on the project page. The button can be found below the Notes and Credits section of your project. Please submit a single project shared no earlier than one month before the start of this Design Studio (February 11th, 2019). If you don't have any projects shared after that date which fit the theme, feel free to make a new project and submit it! All projects must meet the community guidelines and be appropriate for all ages. It may take some time for your projects to be added. Please be patient, we add projects oldest to newest, so we see all of them. No need to double post! _____ SDS (Scratch Design Studio) is a themed studio where any Scratcher can submit a project that matches the current theme so long as it meets the requirements shown above. Check out this project (in English and in Polskie) to see how new SDS Curators are selected. Please do not simply ask to be a curator! _____ Do you have an idea for a future Design Studio? Visit the studio linked below, read the studio description, and then submit your idea in the form of a project here. _____ Questions about the Scratch Design Studio? Check out the Scratch Wiki's article on it. _____ Check out this studio for new updates on the SDS, new SDS curators and more! _____ Thumbnail by @huagoose SDS Idea by @Za-Chary Help translate SDS! Go here. English | Deutsch | 正體中文 | 简体中文 | 日本語 | Bahasa Indonesia | Türkçe | 한국어 | Français | Español | বাংলা | हिन्दी Please wait patiently if all of the projects/studios in a category are not there! (Note: Only the most recent 5 will get shown!) Wait an hour or so, and maybe I will have worked on this some! Category:3/27-4/2 Category:Scratch news Category:Featured Category:Mit Category:Scratch